Jonathon Creek A new start
by Hannah-romance
Summary: Hi all viewers of my fic, If you could please review my fic once you've read it, if you want, as I'm updating and want to know if its working and if there is anything I need to work on. Many Thanks Hannah x
1. Chapter 1

Jonathan creek - A new start

Chapter 1:

Announcer on intercom: Last call for flight J46 to New York, last call, could all people on J46 to New York please make their way to departures. Thank you.

New York, now that did seem tempting but she couldn't run away anymore and as things weren't working out in Texas she had little money to jet set around America.

Just enough for a phone call home before she set off home.

She dialled the number in without thinking, hoping she wouldn't wake him up, Barry. It would be about ten o'clock at night now, 6 o'clock in the morning when Maddy touched down in the UK and Barry would be there waiting for her. Bless him he was such an angel, the one she could really rely on, he had always been there for her no matter what. She couldn't wait to get home and see him again.

Barry: Hello

Maddy: Hello Barry, its Maddy

Barry: Maddy, Hay you okay?

Maddy: Yeah I'm good thanks, I'm just in departures waiting for my flight to be called, apparently its on time so should be back about 6.

Barry: Oh brilliant, No problem. You looking forward to coming back?

Maddy thought about it she had no money, she had no choice she had to come back, if she could keep running away from what happened then she would, but she knew it was about time she spoke to Jonathan, he had to know the truth, he had every right.

Maddy: Hmmm yes and no, I want to come back I've missed home but I'm just not looking forward to facing Jonathon

Barry: I know, it isn't going to be easy but he has every right to know

Maddy: I know

Barry: But don't worry I'm going to be here for you, no matter what okay

Maddy: Thank you so much Barry, I don't know what id do without you

Barry: Hay no need to thank me, just give me a big hug when you arrive wont you

Maddy: Yeah I will

Announcer: Can everyone going on flight JK26 to London, England please make their way to the departures gate for boarding. Thank you.

Maddy: Oh I better go we're boarding

Barry: Okay well you have a nice flight and I will see you soon.

Maddy: Yes thank you Barry see you soon, Bye

She said as she placed the receiver down, preparing herself for her flight.

She made her way over to the departure gate with her luggage.

Flight attendant: Hello

Maddy: Hi

Flight attendant: Can I check your passport and boarding pass please

She said smiling with a sickly sweet smile, Maddy just returned the smile and handed the documents over, which were glanced over and handed back.

Flight attendant: Thank you, Have a nice flight.

Maddy: Thanks

Maddy said as she took them back and stepped towards the plane, the one that would be taking her home, god knows what was going to await her when she got back.

She sat down in her seat still in contemplation. She wondered how Jonathan was, what was he up to? Did he still work for Adam? But most of all was there anyone in his life?

She wanted him to be happy, she did, but to see him with another women was going to be hard for her, she cared about him a lot and wanted to be with him. Maybe she didn't show it all the time but she didn't find it easy, she had been hurt so many times before and found it difficult to let down her defences and let someone in, especially after what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan creek - A new start

Chapter 2:

Maddy POV: Only one hour left to go Thank god. I hate flying at the best of times. Being squished in for long hours, having random strangers next to you, you don't know, people snoring, being god knows how many feet above the ground in mid air, not exactly my cup of tea, cant wait to touch down. 8 hours is too long.

Maddy decided to get some shut eye before they landed.

Finally the plane has landed, Maddy got herself through arrivals and waited for her bag from the conveyor belt, she couldn't believe she could fit her whole life into one suitcase, if only she had more.

She grabbed her bag, turned and headed into the crowds, keeping her eyes peeled for Barry. She wondered what he'd look like now and if he'd changed much, then she saw him, same as always, cheeky smile, arms wide open ready for his hug.

Maddy: Barry

Maddy said as she ran towards his arms, hoping he'd catch her in an embrace.

Barry: Maddy, Oh how i've missed you

Maddy: I've missed you too

Barry: You have to fill me in on all the gossip.

Maddy: Of course, as soon as i've had a sleep I'm knackered

Barry: No problem, here let me take this

He said as he handed his hand out to take her suitcase

Maddy: Oh thank you

She said as he took her bag and wrapped his arm round her back. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes briefly.

Barry: Lets get you home

He said giggerling, as he slowly rubbed her arm pulling her into the embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan creek - A new start

Chapter 3:

Maddy woke up late, gone 12. She needed the extra time to catch up on her sleep, she was so jet lagged. She managed to drag herself out of bed but decided she couldn't quite face opening the curtains yet.

She opened the door and made her way towards the kitchen to see Barry standing over an ironing board singing.

Barry: morning, or afternoon should I say.

Maddy: Yeah is it, I was shattered

Barry: I don't blame you, after all that flying

Barry made his way over to the kitchen table and got out a chair

Barry: Here take a seat and I'll get you some breakfast

Maddy sat down without argument it was nice to have someone look after her. Barry brought over a mug and some strong black coffee. He poured some in and then left it on the table in front of her

Barry: That should wake you up a bit

Maddy: Thanks, I need it, I'm still feeling so jet lagged

Barry: Yeah you may feel like that for a while

Maddy: Yeah Joy

Maddy said grabbing her mug and taking a large sip.

Barry: So you prepared for today?

Maddy: Today?

She said trying to act clueless, though deep down she knew what he was talking about.

Barry: Your going to speak to Jonathan aren't you?

Maddy: Ummm yeah

Barry: Come on Maddy you just have to bite the bullet, get it over and done with

Maddy: I know, its just seeing Jonathan again after all this time and to tell him I lost his baby, bringing all that pain up again I just…

Barry placed his hand on Maddy's to comfort her and gave her a sympathetic smile.

Barry: Its isn't going to be easy, I know that, but when its done you can put it behind you and move on

Maddy: Yeah I suppose, that's good

She said tears streaming down her face.

Barry: Hay come here

He said pulling her in for an embrace, wrapping his arms around her, rubbing her back.

Maddy: Oh god I don't know what I'd do without you.

Barry: Well I know all the women say that

Making Maddy laugh, Barry had been gay since the moment she met him and he certainly knew how to cheer her up.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonathan creek - A new start

Chapter 4:

Maddy got herself ready to go, she looked in the mirror outfit number 6. She didn't know what to wear, this was going to be the first time she had seen Jonathan in ages, she wanted to look good. She went out to show Barry.

Maddy: What do you think?

Barry looked up from his ironing

Barry: Like I said the last time and the time before that, you look lovely

Maddy: Oh I'm sorry, I just want to look good

Barry: And you do so stop stalling

Maddy: Alright, alright, I'm going

She said slightly anxious, she headed towards the door and then turned round too face Barry

Barry: You'll be fine

Maddy: Yeah?

She said biting her lip

Barry: Yeah, but if you need anything just give me a call and I can pick you up when you've finished okay

Maddy rushed up to Barry, like when they were in the airport, wrapping her arms around him

Maddy: oh thank you so much

Barry: Hay no worries

He said smiling

Barry: Now go okay

Maddy: Okay, okay I'm going

She said smiling as she walked out the door

Maddy: Bye

Barry: Cya


	5. Chapter 5

Jonathan creek - A new start

Chapter 5:

Maddy made her way to the theatre, as she stepped through the doors she felt a sense of familiarity. The old place still looked the same, it reminded her of the many memories she had with Jonathon. The first time they met, they were in the bar, she was ordering a drink when he accidentally poked her with a cocktail stick, it hurt and annoyed her at the time but now it just made her giggle. The many people they had met, the cases they cracked together. She got lost in her own little world only to be woken up by a women who spoke to her.

Lady: Hi, can I help you?

Maddy: Oh Hi, I was just looking for Jonathon

Lady: Jonathon?

Maddy: Jonathon creek

Lady: No sorry, don't know him

Maddy should have thought as much, Jonathon never did like the fame for what he did, he liked to be quite anonymous just a man in the crowds. She remembers someone once asked him if he was the prop boy.

Maddy: Okay well I will see Adam claus first then, he is expecting me

Lady: He is?

The lady said with interest

Maddy: Yes, Maddy Magellan.

She said placing her hand out to greet her.

Maddy: I'm here to help him with his tax applications, I'm from inland revenue.

Lady: Oh I see

The lady said returning the greeting.

Lady: Well come with me and I will let you through

Maddy: Thank you

She said with a smile. She still had it, the ability to blag her way into anything. They walked together through the long corridors and finally got to the audience door. As the women opened it, Maddy could see Adam dangling from a wire high up in centre stage.

Lady: Adam

She called causing him to look up and catch a glimpse of Maddy standing there.

Lady: Maddy Magellan is here for your tax meeting

Adam: My tax

He said looking confused, he then remembered Maddy had a knack for blagging to get what she wanted.

Adam: Oh my tax of course come in, I'll just have to get someone to get me down. Simon….

Lady: Okay then, well I will leave you too it

Adam: Thank you

As she left Maddy just smiled at her as she passed. The stagehand that had come on managed to get Adam down and free from his restraints.

Adam got down off the stage and walked forward to greet Maddy holding his arms out.

Adam: Maddy

He said wrapping his arms around her in an embrace.

Maddy: Hay

She said as she placed her hands up on his shoulders.

Adam: And how are you? Long time no see

Maddy: Yeah I'm fine thank you, not doing too bad.

Adam: Good good, so what brings you back here? I thought you were in Texas.

Maddy: I was, got back yesterday actually.

Adam: Oh really, How was the book writing thing?

'Thing' It made Maddy smile, Adam was so technical. It reminded her of the time when they were talking about their jobs, when Adam asked her to get something from his Cervantes, how would she know what its was unless she was a magician.

Maddy: Put it this way it didn't quite work out, so I'm home, time to move on doing something different and deal with some unfinished business.

Adam: Oh I see that's a shame and I'm guessing the unfinished business has something to do with Jonathon.

Maddy: Well how did you guess

She said smiling.

Adam looked up at her with a look in his eye as he knew had to break the news to her.

Adam: Well I'm afraid he's not here at the moment

Maddy: Oh right

Adam: He is out somewhere with a lady friend

Maddy: Oh I see

Maddy said looking disappointed, she wanted Jonathon to be happy but to know he had a 'lady friend' as Adam put it just hitter harder than she thought it would.

Maddy: Oh okay, well if you see Jonathon let him…..

Jonathon: Whose looking for me?

He said making her freeze, she would recognise that voice anywhere. She turned round slowly scared of what would greet her.

Maddy: Hay

Jonathan started in shock. He couldn't believe it was her, after all this time.

Jonathon: Maddy

Was all he could muster.


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan creek - A new start

Chapter 6:

Jonathan was shocked he didn't know what else to say, what to do, here she was after all this time.

Maddy still felt frozen to the spot. Here he was and she was guessing the women standing next to him was his 'lady friend'. She was tall, blond hair, very attractive, nice clothes, looked expensive, she must have had some money. She looked lovely and then she felt look at me, she is gorgeous and I'm, I'm…Nothing

Jonathon: What are you doing here?

Not the reaction she'd hoped for.

Maddy: I uh…

Jonathon: I mean I thought you were in Texas

Maddy: I got back yesterday

Jonathon: Oh right

Adam looked at his assistant knowing how crap he was with women he thought he would give him a helping hand.

Adam: Here

He said handing him a twenty

Adam: Why don't you and Maddy go for a coffee, catch up

Carla: Actually me and Jonathon have things to do

Carla said quite smug as Adam took her hand.

Adam: No your coming with me

He said dragging her away from the situation, to Carla's annoyance.

Jonathan: Okay see you later then

He said as he turned to face Maddy

Jonathan: So you fancy a drink?

Maddy: Yeah sure

Maddy said slightly nervous of what was going to happen next.

The left the theatre and started to make their way to a café.

Jonathon thought he would pluck up the courage to speak as Maddy seemed quite quiet.

Jonathon: Soooo, How's things been with you?

Maddy: Yeah okay, could have been better

She said trying to smile, she didn't know what else to say, this wasn't going to be easy and did she really want to disclose something so private in somewhere so public.

Maddy: Look do you mind if we go somewhere else? Somewhere private

Jonathon: Ummm yeah sure, is everything okay?

Maddy: I have to talk to you about something and id rather not do it in public

Jonathan: Okay

Jonathon said intrigued by what she said, he wondered if she would set him off on another mystery again.

Jonathon: We can head back to mine if you like

Maddy: Yeah, you still live in that windmill do you?

Jonathon: Oh yeah, I wouldn't give that up, its been in the family for years

He said with pride making her giggle.

Jonathon: Shall we go then?

Maddy: Sure

They made the way to the train station and booked two tickets one way. They sat down at a table facing each other, they made general chit chat all the way back, talking about what they had been doing and what they had been up to.


	7. Chapter 7

Jonathan creek - A new start

Chapter 7:

Finally they had arrived. Jonathon got off the train and helped Maddy down afterwards, he was such a gent.

They took a nice leisurely stroll down the country lanes to his windmill, it was so nice, peaceful, it almost made Maddy forget what she had to tell him.

Maddy: wow

She said making Jonathon look at her and smile, it reminded him of the first time she came here. No matter how many times Maddy saw it she was always fascinated by it, it was such an amazing place to live.

Jonathon: Still like it then

Maddy: I love it

Jonathon opened the door and they made there way in.

Jonathon: shall we go up and then I can make us a cup of coffee if you'd like

Maddy: You got anything stronger?

She said making Jonathon think, why did she need something stronger? What was wrong? What did she have to say that was so private?

Jonathon: Okay sure, got something up stairs

They finally made their way upstairs. Maddy could still see the pictures of Masculine and Cooke on the wall, the great magicians Jonathon adored and idolised. She placed herself on the sofa whilst Jonathon poured the drinks.

Jonathon: Is whisky alright?

Maddy: Yeah fine

She said quickly, he could see her perched on the sofa, her hands in her lap, she kept fiddling with her hands, she looked so nervous and had a sense of fear in her eyes. He handed her the drink and sat down next to her.

Maddy: Thanks

She said taking a large sip.

Jonathon: Are you okay?

Maddy: Yeah I Just…. Ummm

Jonathon: What is Maddy?

Maddy: I have something I need to tell you

She said taking in a large breath. Jonathon took a sip of whisky, he had a feeling he'd need it, Maddy suddenly seemed so tense, he finished his drink and placed it on the floor.

Jonathon: Okay go for it

He said, he seemed so relaxed it made it harder for Maddy to tell him, one minute he thinks everything is swell and then she has to tell him this and rock his world.

Maddy: Okay…Ummmm… You know when,

She took a deep breath out, trying to prepare herself

Maddy: When we slept together

Jonathon: Yeah I can remember

He sat there reliving the moment. The first time they slept together. It was just after they solved the case at…. They went back to the B&B had something to eat, something to drink and one thing led to another. It was inevitable it was bound to happen sooner or later. It was a magical moment between the two of them but of course it was never to last. I got a phone call and like an idiot I got up and went straight away leaving Maddie alone in our bed and for what. Of course when I got there it was Maddie up to her old tricks again. It confused me I wasn't sure how Maddie Felt. Maybe she was about to tell me, maybe this was our second chance at something.

Maddy: Well you…..

Maddie started, looking into his eyes, she was about to bring his world crashing down. Change everything as he knew it, suddenly she felt great guilt for not telling him earlier.

Maddie: You….

Jonathon: What? What is it?

She looked deep into his eyes and she realised she couldn't do it, her hands were shaking, she felt sick, but she knew if she told him he would feel a hell of a lot worse and she cared about him, she just couldn't do that to him.

She looked around making sure her exit was clear, she had to go and run, yeah I know its all i've been doing all my life but this great man that sat before her didn't deserve this, he needed to get on with his life like she had to get one with hers and she didn't want to ruin it.

Maddie: No….

She said confusing Jonathon even more, he didn't have a clue what was going on which was nothing new in their relationship.

Jonathon: What?

She said now getting slightly annoyed

Maddie: I cant… I should go

She said getting up with such haste as she headed towards the stairs

Jonathon rushed after her with even more haste than she'd left with.

Jonathon: Wait, you cant just start something and then run off

Maddie: I'm sorry I should have never of come

She said as she grabbed the door and bolted outside, suddenly Jonathon charged after her and grabbed hold of her arm, which took Maddie quite by surprise.

Jonathan: You cant just run away again, it must have been something pretty important that you had to come all this way to tell

Maddie: It was a mistake, I'm sorry

She as tears where forming in her eyes. Jonathon was so confused now he didn't have a clue what was going on and he was sick of Maddie keeping him in the dark

Maddie tried to walk away again but Jonathon again grabbed hold of her almost trying to shake it out of her.

Jonathon: No Maddie, you tell me

Maddie threw her arm away from him and blurted out her secret

Maddie: You got me pregnant.


	8. Chapter 8

Jonathan creek - A new start

Chapter 8:

Jonathon stood there in shock, he stared at Maddy for what seemed an eternity. The words ringing in his ear like an alarm bell.

Jonathon: Uhh pregnant…. You, you mean…..

He said spluttering the words out.

Jonathon: what I'm a dad?

Maddy looked back at him tears now streaming down her face

Maddy: No

Jonathon looked at her so confused, angry and frustrated. All these emotions rushing through him, she tells him after all this time. Why?

Jonathon: Then what?

He said staring deeper into Maddie's eyes.

Jonathon: So what you had an abortion?

He said raising his voice, he just wanted answers

Maddy: Noooooo

She said as tears started to fall down her face.

Jonathon: So what then Mads? All this time, we slept together almost a year ago and you only decide to tell me now that I got you pregnant

Jonathon was getting so angry and Maddy hated it, she tried to explain but it was coming out all wrong.

Maddy: I tried to tell you before

Jonathon: When?

Maddy: When we left charlottes I was going to take you home and tell you then

Jonathon: But she got there first

He said remembering back to the night they left. The snow was starting to fall thick and fast. He could remember the disappointed look on Maddie's face when Charlotte said she would be taking Jonathon home.

Maddy: Yeah, that's why I came later, I thought she would have gone by then and then you….

Jonathon: Then I what?

Maddy: You got angry at me, like you are now

Jonathon: Yeah cause I was annoyed and frustrated, because of you

He said spitting out the 'you' aiming it at Maddie. It made her feel worse, like she had just ruined his life. It made her feel like he hated every moment of their time together. Making more tears roll down her face.

Jonathon: You didn't want me and that meant no one else could have me

Maddy: It wasn't like that

Jonathon: Then what was it like Maddy tell me

Maddy: It wasn't easy okay, being with you, I tried but

Jonathon: Easy, you think it was easy for me, being with you, I didn't know whether I was coming or going and now this

Maddy: Please let me explain

Jonathon: Explain what? What's the point Maddy it never gets us anywhere, your so shut down and I've had enough

He said getting louder as he went along. He couldn't believe he was saying all this it was just coming out of him, all his emotions just bursting out.

Maddy: Fine

Maddy said tears streaming down

Maddy: Then I'll go

She said feeling her heart tear in two, she couldn't believe he'd just said those things to her. An abortion? Id never hurt Jonathon like that, never and she thought it would be her second chance. Her chance to prove her mom wrong, that she could make something of her life and she could do something right.

Jonathon suddenly felt a feeling of guilt, she was so upset, he didn't want to hurt her but after all these years there were these feelings just bubbling up inside him and he just had to get them out of his system, and when he found out she was pregnant it all just came out.

Maddy finally turned and ran she tried to take a deep breath, but the pain in her chest was making it hard for her to breath. She kept gasping for air, as she ran unsure of where she was going.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jonathan: Oh god what have I done

Jonathan said as he buried his face into his hands, such anger came out of him that he had never vented before.

All these years of frustration, he cared about Maddie a lot but he could never get through to her, she

shut him out and only sometimes let him have an inch, which left him feeling confused.

Maddie kept running tears strolling down her face, she was now tired and feeling dazed, when she stepped further out into road...

2hours later-

Ring, ring, ring ring, - I'm sorry but we are not able to connect you call, please try again or leave a message after the beep.

Beep -

Barry: Hi Maddie, Its Barry, I'm just calling to see if you are okay, I'm guessing your still at Jonathan's having a good catch up, I hope everything's okay, give me a call when you want me to collect you, Ok love you bye.

Barry put the phone down and continued with his tasks, he knew that Maddie had lots to discuss with Jonathan so they had plenty to catch up on. After finishing his ironing Barry settled down in front of the telly with a glass of wine.

4 hours later

Barry: Oh gosh,

He said as he suddenly felt his trousers get wet, realising he had fallen asleep and spilt his wine, the red patch on his trousers grew larger. He suddenly jumped up and went to get a cloth before the stain got any worse. He walked past his window, the dark caught his eye. It was as black as coal, causing him to glance at the clock that was ticking away on the wall.

It was gone 6 and the nights were drawing in, he rushed back to where he sat, forgetting about the wine and grabbing his phone, he hadn't heard it go off, he picked it up and noticed he had no missed calls. It was getting on and he decided to call to make sure she was ok. Again the phone rang out and went to answer-phone, worried he decided to call Jonathan to see if she was still there. He grabbed Maddie's diary and rapidly started to punch in the buttons to get through to Jonathan, hoping he would get the answer he wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

Ring, ring, ring, ring.

The sound echoed through the tall, round, windmill. Bouncing off all the beams as it sounded.

'yep' Not Jonathan's usual way of answering the phone, but he was tired and certainly not in the mood for talking.

'Jonathan' Barry said, hoping he could hear Maddie's voice in the background, so distinctive it was, the way she talked and laughed, without looking, he would recognize it was her straight away.

'Yes speaking'

'Its Barry'

Oh gosh, Jonathan thought as he spoke, Barry was always like a father to Maddie, to replace the one she never had. As far as Jonathan knew he had left Maddie when she was a baby.

Barry was always there for her from when she was 19 and had been there ever since. Barry had no children of his own to speak of so to him, she was his one and only daughter, who he cared for greatly. This made Jonathan slightly nervous of the conversation that was about to greet him, he had got quite angry at Maddie, upset and hurt her feelings, he was sure he would get a mouth for of anger back at him for hurting his daughter so.

'Is Maddie still there?'

'Umm No, she left hours ago' He said glancing at the clock.

'Hours?, Well where is she then? She hasn't returned home and I cant get her in her mobile, it keeps going to voice mail'

Jonathan started to worry, he didn't mean to react the way he did, it was all abit of a shock, he walked over to his desk, phone in hand. The book Maddie had written about the crimes they had solved caught his eye. He opened it, turning a few pages, getting to the paper cover inside, which read: To Jonathan, Thank you ever so much for all your help, on writing this book, I hope you enjoy reading it, as much as i've enjoyed working with you on it. All my love Maddie xx

'Jonathan' Barry said trying to break the silence.

'Oh sorry, No I don't know where she is, I haven't heard from her since she left'

'Right I'm coming over then right away, Okay?'

'Yes of course, that's fine, Ill see you soon'

He said as he finished the call and put the phone down on the desk, waiting for Barry, he noticed his

glass whisky bottle, shining in the light. He went over and grabbed a glass, pouring in slowly as he collected his thoughts, unsure of what was going to happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

Suddenly Jonathan heard a banging on the door, he didnt realise the time had flown by. A mix of

day dreaming and a lot of alcohol, had helped to pass the time.

He got up and placed the glass on the table, moving across the room, he headed for the stairs and went to open the door.

'Hi'

Barry said as he greeted what appeared to be a nervous wreck, with a distinctive smell of alcohol.

He walked in as Jonathan opened the door, he walked into the kitchen and turned round to face Jonathan who was still clinging onto the door.

'You okay?'

'Ummm yeah course, im just worried about Maddie'

He said turning round, running his fingers through his hair, he face was so sullen, he looked like someone had died, he exhaled a deep breath.

'Can you think where she might have gone?'

A quizzical look came onto Jonathan's face, he had no idea where she might of gone, but after the way he spoke to her, she could have gone anywhere, making him feel racked with guilt.

'No, she doesnt know anyone else here, just me'

'Well what about that friend she had, Sarah or Shona?

Jonathan said trying to recall her name

'Sheena, she stopped seeing her after everything that happened with you'

'Hay we didnt sleep together I...'

Jonathan said worrying about what Barry thought of him.

'I know, I know'

Barry said trying to calm him down.

'But Sheena knew how much Maddie liked you and she still tried to sleep with you, that really hurt her and after that she became more wary of people, Im the only one she really talks to.

'Oh right'

Jonathan said in dismay, Barry could see the pain on his face.

'Look how about we run through history another time, we need to find Maddie asap before it gets too dark, ok?'

He said causing Jonathan to jolt back to reality, Barry handed him his duffle and they decided to head out to find her, hoping they would find some clue along the way.


	12. Chapter 12

'So what are we looking for?'

Barry said as he glanced over at Jonathan.

'What?'

He said looking bemused.

'Well you know, what clues do I need to look for, should I use my logic to rationalise the irrational, get into some abstract thought?'

Barry said trying to lighten the mood, Jonathan looked at him, his own words he had used many times when talking to Maddie.

'Sorry, Its just things Maddie used to tell me, about you, the things you'd say'

Barry said walking further down the road trying to distract from the awkwardness. Jonathan followed him, as a thought came into his mind.

'Did she talk about me much?'

This caused Barry to stop and turn, he obviously cared about her a lot, when ever Barry saw the two of them together he could see the chemistry, there was defiantly feelings there between them, he always wished they would both sort it out. Though it was never easy, with Maddie always getting scared and pushing him away and Jonathan's lack of confidence, they could never really manage it.

'Of course, all the time'

He said with a sympathetic smile, he could see how much this was getting to him.

'Come on then lets keep walking I'm sure we will find something soon'

Barry and Jonathan continued walking down the road. Barry was quizzing him about all his magic tricks and how they were done, it had always fascinated him, how he made them and how they all came together. He had been to a few shows with Maddie and had never managed to figure them out.

They continued their stroll down the road, they hadn't gone far, maybe less than a mile when they could see blue flashing lights. Jonathan's heart sank, and his mouth started to become very dry.

A police sign was coming up on the left, which read 'POLICE SLOW'. They could see a car being pulled up onto a tow truck. A red car, one of the lights had been damaged and the windscreen had been smashed on one side, they could see all bits of glass on the road, which the police had started to tidy up. He could see another officer taking photos for evidence. They both stopped and looked at the scene that lay before them.

Barry looked across to Jonathan who had another one of those quizzical looks on his face.

'They must have hit a badger, I'm sure you get a lot of them around here.'

'That's not a badger'


	13. Chapter 13

'So what are we looking for?'

Barry said as he glanced over at Jonathan.

'What?'

He said looking bemused.

'Well you know, what clues do I need to look for, should I use my logic to rationalise the irrational, get into some abstract thought?'

Barry said trying to lighten the mood, Jonathan looked at him, his own words he had used many times when talking to Maddie.

'Sorry, Its just things Maddie used to tell me, about you, the things you'd say'

Barry said walking further down the road trying to distract from the awkwardness. Jonathan followed him, as a thought came into his mind.

'Did she talk about me much?'

This caused Barry to stop and turn, he obviously cared about her a lot, when ever Barry saw the two of them together he could see the chemistry, there was defiantly feelings there between them, he always wished they would both sort it out. Though it was never easy, with Maddie always getting scared and pushing him away and Jonathan's lack of confidence, they could never really manage it.

'Of course, all the time'

He said with a sympathetic smile, he could see how much this was getting to him.

'Come on then lets keep walking I'm sure we will find something soon'

Barry and Jonathan continued walking down the road. Barry was quizzing him about all his magic tricks and how they were done, it had always fascinated him, how he made them and how they all came together. He had been to a few shows with Maddie and had never managed to figure them out.

They continued their stroll down the road, they hadn't gone far, maybe less than a mile when they could see blue flashing lights. Jonathan's heart sank, and his mouth started to become very dry.

A police sign was coming up on the left, which read 'POLICE SLOW'. They could see a car being pulled up onto a tow truck. A red car, one of the lights had been damaged and the windscreen had been smashed on one side, they could see all bits of glass on the road, which the police had started to tidy up. He could see another officer taking photos for evidence. They both stopped and looked at the scene that lay before them.

Barry looked across to Jonathan who had another one of those quizzical looks on his face.

'They must have hit a badger, I'm sure you get a lot of them around here.'

'That's not a badger'


	14. Chapter 14

Jonathan's stomach churned, he saw a mobile phone on the floor, covered in mud and leaves, he picked it up and handed it too the police.

'Hi, what's been going on here?'

'Oh don't worry, we will have this cleaned up asap and hopefully it will be easier for everyone to get through.'

The officer had a bright yellow coat on, with a radio and all his gadgets attached.

'I mean, what happened?'

'Oh its an RTA, a women stepped out in-front of a car, while she was out for a run.

As soon as those words hit him, it was like his whole world had come crumbling down, he knew it was Maddie, she had run away after their altercation, so hurt and upset, he looked round at Barry, who could see the pain and fear in his eyes.

'I cant give you any more details than that I'm afraid'

'Its Maddie'

He said as it caught in his throat. Barry walked up to him and put his hand on his arm, trying to comfort and steady him.

'You don't know its her'

'I do, we had an argument, I said some horrible things and she ran away and...'

Jonathan said stumbling over his words as they all came out, panic was starting to take over him.

Barry looked into his eyes and tried to get him to calm down.

'She'll be fine okay, you don't need to worry'

Barry rubbed his arm as he walked over to the police officer

'Hi, could you tell us where she has been taken too? We think we know her so...'

'Your not from the press are you?'

'No, if that's her phone then the first number on there will be mine, my names Barry and my number is 07794485343, please check'

The police officer looked at the phone-book and of course Barry's was the first number. Barry didn't need to hear the police officer say anything it was all in his eyes.

'She got taken to Horsham Hospital, its not far if you want me to take you?'

'Not that will be fine, Thank you'

He said as he saw Jonathan staring at the car, getting closer to it as it was being pulled onto the truck.

'Thank you ever so much'

'No problem'

The police officer said as Barry went over to Jonathan, he placed his hand on his back, making Jonathan jump slightly, he could see that tears had started to roll down his cheeks.

'Don't look at that'

'Its my fault she's gone'

Barry looked at him confused

'Why is that?'

'She came to tell me something and I got angry with her and shouted at her and now she's run away and its all my fault'

He said as the tears were rolling down his face fast.

'Hay, its not your fault, accidents happen'

He said trying to pull him away, Jonathan's eyes were still fixated on that spot, all sorts of things rushing through his head, When did it happen? How? Was she still alive? He had no idea what was going to happen next and how they were going to find her. Suddenly the guilt hit him hard, he ran over to the bushes, holding onto the van to steady himself as he was sick, he felt like his guts were being ripped out. Barry went over to him to see if he was okay and handed him a tissue.

'Hay you okay?'

'Yeah great'

He said sarcasticly as he tried to get himself together

'Cmon, we better get to the hospital and check it out'

He said as he managed to pull him away from the scene, they walked back down the lane, a lot quicker than when they started. Barry got Jonathan into the car and they raced to the hospital, hoping they would find good news.

'You didn't see the look on her face'

He said slightly raising his voice.

'She came out with all this stuff, about, well...'

'The baby?'

'You knew?'

Jonathan said as he sat down, maintaining eye contact with Barry.

'Yes I knew, she came to mine one evening full of tears, she opened up to me and told me everything that had happened, she loved you...'

The words suddenly hit Jonathan like a bat, almost taking the wind out of him.

'She loved me?'

'Yes she did, very much, I know she probably didn't always show it, she found it difficult'

'Because of what happened with her mom and dad?'

'Yeah pretty much, anyway less of the history lesson for now, we have to find her'

'I need to tell her I'm sorry'

He said as Barry stood up.

'And you will when we find her'

Jonathan stood to join him.

'Now come on'

He said handing him his green hooded duffel, he always wore.

'Lets go find her and then you two can sort things out'

'Yeah of course, Thank you'

He said as he grabbed his coat, they quickly left the windmill and started to make their way down the lane, in search for Maddie.


	15. Chapter 15

They raced through the traffic as fast as they could, silence the whole way, Jonathan seemed deep in thought with a look of despair on his face.

The closer they got to the hospital, the more blue lights they saw. Barry swerved the car into a space, he didn't care if it wasn't straight. That was the last thing on their minds.

They then headed straight for A and E.

It was busy down there, so many people waiting to be seen. Barry went straight to the desk to ask for Maddie. A little girl caught Jonathan's eye, she was snuggled up to her mom, under a blanket. A hoard of books were in-front of them, the lady was reading one to her daughter, it seemed to be about a little dog, who had lost his toy. Jonathan couldn't help but watch them, she was a beautiful little girl, maybe no more than 2yrs old. She had long blonde hair, which was put into two plaits, that draped down by the side of her head.

Barry managed to get some information out of the receptionist, she got a nurse, who was going to lead them to the relatives room.

'Hay, I managed to talk to the receptionist and...'

Barry stopped as he noticed Jonathan observing a lady with her little girl, he stepped forward to stand by his side, he noticed the longing look in his eyes.

'She told you then?'

'Uh What?'

Jonathan said with an intake of breath, he was in his own little world, which Barry had suddenly brought him out of.

'About the baby?'

Jonathan looked at him, it was all to much to take in he didn't want to talk about it right now.

'Is she here?'

'They are going to get someone to take us to the relatives room and we will have to wait there for any further information'

'Right ok'

He was not sure if he was prepared for what was going to happen next. Maddie drove him mad sometimes, they'd quarrel as well, but he'd never want any harm to come to her. He cared about her a lot, she was crazy to be with, always getting him into random and sometimes difficult situations, but she did it with such ease and confidence. It made Jonathan think she could tackle the world, do anything, he didn't realize how vulnerable she was until today.

Barry and Jonathan where greeted by a nurse who took them to the relatives room.


	16. Chapter 16

They sat in the relatives room for about 5 minutes, before someone came to see them, but to Jonathan it seemed like hours.

The doctor finally walked in with a stethoscope round his neck. Walking over to them as they stood up to greet him, he had a firm handshake to him, and a nice smile, not that it settled Jonathan's nerves.

'Hi, I'm Dr Mason'

He said as they all sat down.

'Your both relatives of Maddie Magellan?

'Well I've known Maddie since she was 17, she's like my daughter and Jonathan is a friend'

Barry said speaking up.

'Ok and has any of Maddie's relatives been informed?, Her parents?'

'She hasn't got any'

He said, reminding Jonathan of the sad facts of her life.

'She never knew her father and her mother died when she was 17, we are all she has'

'Okay'

The Dr said with a nod.

'So what's happened, to Maddie, is she okay?'

A worried look crossed Jonathan's face he wasn't sure what the Dr was going to tell them.

'She came to us from A and E, a few broken bones and some bruises, she also sustained a head injury due to the impact, she is currently in ITU in a coma'

The words hitting Jonathan like a knife, this was all his fault, he thought. If he hadn't have got angry like that she wouldn't be here.

'Oh god, How long will it be before she wakes up?'

'We can't say I'm afraid, it could be days, weeks, we are never sure. Its the bodies way of dealing with the trauma, its basically sleeping while it repairs its self.'

The Dr tried to tell them gently and sympatheticly, but it was never easy telling relatives about their loved ones, especially when it was serious, it never got easier.

'But she is stable and the signs are good, we have a machine to breath for her, which is routine for someone in a coma, and she has strong brain signals which is good'

Jonathan sat there his eyes started to glaze over as he was trying to take it all in, What if Maddie never woke up? He wasn't sure he could handle that.

'When can we go see her?'

Barry anxious just to be there for her

'I can take you now if you want'

Jonathan didn't need to be asked twice.

'I just need to prepare you that when you see her, she will have several tubes around her, one for her breathing, another is for her fluids and we also have a heart monitor on her is well, ok?'

'Ok Jonathan?'

Barry asked as he looked across, a blank look on his face as he stared at a blank spot on the wall ahead.

'Jonathan, Do you understand everything?'

'What?'

Suddenly snapping out of it.

'If there is any other questions you need to ask then feel free, I will be Maddie's Dr so I will keep an eye on her progress and keep you informed of any developments as and when they happen ok?'

'Uhhh yes course'

Jonathan blurted out as he stood up, causing Barry and the Doctor to stand up is well. He shook the Doctors hand, before they went.

'Thank you'

The Dr smiled, and led them on their way. They started walking down miles of corridors, they all looked white and clinically clean. There were Nurses and Doctors scurrying up and down, the sounds of trolley wheels screeching as they were pushed to and fro. He could also hear the bleeping of machines, everywhere.

Eventually they got to a lift, the Dr, pushed number 4 as they got in. Jonathan swallowed a big lump in his throat, his stomach started to do flips again, he took deep breaths, hoping he wouldn't be sick.

The lift came to a stop and they all got out, and made their way down another corridor, shortly they came to a door, the Dr stopped and looked back and them, he could see how worried they were. He put his hand on the door and said 'Are you ready?'

They both nodded, neither able to say much for fear they might, choke up. The Dr then slowly pushed the door open, allowing them to go in.


End file.
